Crippled
by LuckyRabbit13
Summary: 13 year old Ashlyn's not like most kids. She's has to deal with the pain of only having one leg. She goes to Camp Crystal Lake only to be found by a certain blood thirst killer. Ashlyn pleads for mercy but will she be safe from the sharp end of his weapon or will she finally find a friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow reader, LuckyRabbit13 here. This is my first story that I'm going to be making. I've written many stories before but my goal here is to actually finish this one and in order to finish it I think motivation from people of this site would help a lot. Please to be afraid to correct me on stuff like spelling, facts, etc. go ahead and give me tips on writing and all that fun stuff. I'm a young writer so this is something quite new to me. Well enough talking let's get on with the story. Enjoy **

**Chapter 1**

**A camping crippled**

Crippled. That word felt like daggers slicing into the girl's skin. Crippled is what the young girl was label as. Everyone but her parent called her that word. Well she use to have both parents until one horrible day many years ago from a dreadful car crash claimed the life her mother and made her the cripple she is today. Her name is Ashlyn, she is at the young age of 13, and she is a bit shorter than the average girl her age. Ashlyn has wavy medium length brown hair, different colored eyes, the left was blue while the right was green, and the girl had pale skin due to the fact that she stayed inside most of the time to escape the horrible names and bulling. She also had only one leg. Her left leg was all scarred along with the rest of her body from the deadly crash that caused her mother to die. While her left leg was scarred, her right leg stopped half way down her thigh. Sure she had a prosthetic leg but she didn't like the feeling of it so whenever she could she would take it off and just use crutches.

_Darkness. That's all that surrounded the small girl. She felt her missing leg but she also felt a presence behind her and forced herself to turn around and reach out into the darkness only to touch something squishy covered in a sticky and warm substance. The darkness seemed to fade a bit only to see she was in a forest. Trees towered over her and she looked back at was she was touching. Ashlyn screamed, backing away from a dead body that was hanging from tree in front of her, she had been touching a wound on the body in which the intestines spilled out of. Blood was smeared all over the place and was now on her hand. All of a sudden the dead body screamed, Ashlyn backed up more and tripped over something. She looked down to see a decapitated head of a woman staring back at her, its lifeless eyes boring into her soul. She began to cry and scream, "It isn't real! It isn't real!" she continued screaming. As she screamed more bodies came into view. Everything from decaying corpses to ones still alive, crawling towards her with their arms reaching out to her. Every single one was either whispering that "he is coming" or pleading for help. The body in the tree kept on screaming along with Ashlyn while the other bodies continued to speak in a quiet manner. All of a sudden everything went quiet and a tall, dark figure loomed over Ashlyns shivering body, the smell of death and hatred radiated from the figure. Her screams fell to just small whimpering sounds that forced their way out of her throat as she felt blood spill from her stomach and everything going black._

Ashlyn woke with a start, tiny beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. The bad excuse for a leg throbbed in pain. It didn't happen much but from time to time it would hurt badly. She quickly wiped the sweat away while remembering the nightmare she just woke from. She had that nightmare constantly. She shook her head hoping that it would make the memory go away. She grabbed her crutches and got out of her bed and got ready for the day. She decided to wear a grey t-shirt and a dark red skirt that succeeded in covering the remaining part of her leg; she also made sure she put on foundation to hide her scars. She carefully made her way out of her clean room and down the short hallway only to come to her worst enemy. The stairs. They mocked her, since she lost her leg she had a very hard time getting up and down stairs and she would easily fall most of the time causing her constantly have at least one big bruise. She slowly descends the steps, she had a couple of close calls to falling but she was able to get to the bottom safely.

After a slow and tiring adventure around her house through the many hall ways, she was able to get to the kitchen. She saw her father, Jack, sitting at the dining room table, dark brown hair kept untidy, with a bottle of whiskey in his hand staring blankly at the wall with his blue eyes. This was a normal sight for her, ever since her mother died and Ashlyn lost her leg and became crippled her father would have strange thoughts. He had become more distant, more cold hearted, more drunk. "Good morning dad" Ashlyn muttered. It was enough to bring her father back to reality and making him a bit more sober, "Good morning Ash, how's your leg?" her father replied, putting the alcoholic drink down and turning his full attention to his daughter. "It was hurting this morning but it's doing well" Ashlyn answered, sitting down across from her dad who started to speak again, "How about we go camping. You know, get away from the suburbs for a bit and relax out in the country side. Just for a week, we would leave this afternoon." Ashlyn was surprised by this; they never really went anywhere due to her physical health. "That would be awesome, where are we going camping?" she asked, "We're going to Camp Crystal Lake." he replied " Now go get ready, we are going to have a long drive ahead of us."

Ashlyn looked out her bedroom window at the bright summer sun. She just finished packing all her stuff she needed into her dark green duffle bag. She then grabbed her prosthetic leg and sat down to put it on. She didn't like the feeling of it but if she had to wear it to be able to go camping she wouldn't complain. Her father told her she wouldn't need her crutches to she reluctantly put them in the corner of her room. "Ready to go?" her father asked, appearing in the doorway of her room. Ashlyn jumped a bit and replied with a simple yes. Her father grabbed her bag and they both headed out of the house and headed towards his black truck. "Get in the car Ash, I'll finish up packing." Her father said and all she did was give a simple nod and got into the truck.

**5 Minutes Earlier**

Jack was packing his bags while Ashlyn was finishing up lunch and packing her bag. "Don't worry Ash, you and I won't feel any more pain. I can't handle you being hurt by the other kids and getting hurt from your injury. I don't want you to have to be a crippled for the rest of your life. No more pain," he said "no one will hear us out in that abandoned forest." He sighed "See you soon my lovely wife" he finished as he added the last two items to his bag. A gun and bullets.

** Well dear readers, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm sorry that it's short and probably not the best and there are probably tons of grammer mistakes. Please give me feedback. This is my first actual story (Besides those you have to write in Language Arts). Feel free to give me advice and all that stuff. I tried to give it a cliff hanger end but im not sure if that worked out well. *Looks at all the flaws in this first chapter***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers, LuckyRabbit13 here with a new chapter of Crippled. I'm hoping this chapter will be better because I'm letting myself have a few days to write this one, whereas for chapter one, I did it all within a few hours. I'm going to see if I could spice up this chapter a bit more and add more point of views from different characters. Side note: In the movies it shows that Jason has only one functioning eye, but to make this a bit easier to write, he will have both eyes functioning. So any way, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Friday the 13th**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake**

Ashlyn rolled down the window of the black truck. The wind trickled through her brown hair as her mix-matched eyes gazed up at the bright stars from the passenger seat. She could see millions of twinkling lights that seemed to have been thrown across the pitch black sky. She had read about places like this before but never imagined she would see it in person. Back where she lived the stars were always hidden by the lights of the town. She looked back out the front window at the highway that stretched far in front of the truck. Ashlyn decided to close her eyes and try to get some sleep since they had a few hours till they would reach the small town which accompanied Camp Crystal Lake.

"Hey, Ash, wake up" spoke a soft voice. An elbow nudged Ashlyn in the arm causing her to wake from the middle of her usual nightmare. Sunlight hit Ashlyn's face making her flinch a bit. "You okay Ash? You were tossing and turning quite a lot." asked her father. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream. How much farther till we get there?" Ashlyn asked, wanting to get off the topic of her dream. "We are at the town right…now!" her father exclaimed as they passed a sign welcoming them to the small place.

~Jack's P.O.V.~

Jack finally found a place to set up camp. Ashlyn and him had been stopped by a couple of people telling them to be careful out in the woods and/or were advised not to go there and if they did stay that they shouldn't stay long. Jack dismissed all of their warnings but Ashlyn was a bit shaken up from it. "Don't worry Ash. They're just talking nonsense. Everything will be fine" he said as he finished putting the rest of their bags into the tents. He walked over to the spot where Ashlyn was watching the sunset. The fire they had built cast a dim orange glow all around them "Daddy. My leg's hurting again." She said not taking her eyes off of the golden rays of the setting sun that weaved their way through the towering trees. Jack responded with silence at first then managed to mumble an "its okay."

"_I should do it tonight." _He thought _"Get it over with. Just end both of our pain. Reunite our family, make Ash happy. She can't suffer any longer. It's decided. Just tell her you love her, shoot her, and then I'll shoot myself. It won't be hard, just remember that everyone will be happy and not have any more pain." _Jack gave himself a little prep talk. "I'll be right back Ash, just have to go get something" he told the small teen. Ashlyn just nodded as a reply as she watched the final ray of sun disappear. The fire now blazed even brighter in the darkness, their long shadows twitched as the flames danced in the pit. Jack turned around and went to his tent. He rummaged through his bag until he found the gun and bullets. He quietly loaded up the gun and then gulped down some beer he had brought along so he wouldn't have to think of all the pain that of killing his own daughter.

Jack returned to the campfire. Ashlyn was facing the flames but the light that hit her face showed that her eyes were closed, clearly oblivious to what he was about to do. "You know I love you Ash." Jack started "You're mother loved you very much also. I miss her very much" He continued, only to get a response from Ashlyn "I miss her too daddy. I wish we could be together. I love her and I love you very much." Jack was on the brink of tears, "Don't worry. There will be no more pain. No more pain. No more pain" he said, the sentence ending off in a small mumbled. He cocked the gun, causing Ash to turn around with a start. Jack barely heard what Ashlyn said but through his tipsy state he was able to register the words, "Daddy, w-what are you doing?" The teen stuttered, silently begging for an answer. "I love you Ash, don't you ever forget. Please don't hate me; this is for our own good." Jack said. A scream erupted from Ashlyn, tears began to rush down her face as Jack pulled the trigger. _"No more pain. Let's just it end with a bang"_

~Jason's P.O.V.~

I stalked through the forest. I was checking my traps. There were no signs of any humans. Just as I turned to leave I heard a scream and a gunshot coming from the depths of the now dark forest. "_Hear that my special boy? Humans are here, now go and kill them. They deserve to die. Make me proud_" His mother's voice whispered in his mind. "_I won't disappoint you mother_" Jason said as he stalked off towards the noises. His machete was held tightly in his rotting hand. The trees whizzed pace me as I strode closer to the sound of crying, rustling of bushes and grass, and a string of curse words. I saw the glow of a fire and to figures, one was on the ground and the other was standing not far from the fallen one with what seemed to be a gun. I quickly hid behind a tree and readied my machete. The shadowy figure that was standing raised the gun and fired at the other. The action caused another scream to come from the smaller figure. I narrowed my eyes then just as the person was going to fire again I stepped out from behind the tree, grabbed the person's outstretched arm, and bent it backwards, causing it to snap. The figure fell to its knees, screaming as it held its arm in which bone and blood protruded from the skin. I could now see clearly that the figure was a middle aged man whose brown hair was messed and his blue eyes were wide with insanity that was soon being replaced with fear and pain. The man reached for the gun with his good arm. "_Dumb human_" I thought, and with a swift swipe of my weapon, the mans head was separated from his body and tumbled to the cold Earth. Blood splattered all over my clothes and the ground and even more blood spilled from the neck. I smiled down at the lifeless body, knowing that I had erased another worthless human from this world and was able to protect the memory of my mother. My head snapped up when I heard the sharp breathing of the other figure as it tried crawling away. I looked closely and saw that this figure was a teenage girl. Her brown hair was a mess. Her red skirt had dirt all over it and her grey shirt could have blended into the darkness around her if it wasn't for the blood slowly seeping from her side. I couldn't see her eyes but I imagined that they were filled with fear. Quickly I took a large step towards the crawling body that was desperately trying to flee. Just as I rose my weapon to kill a voice shouted for me to stop. I realized that it was my mother, "_Stop, my special boy. Don't kill this one. She's special. Just don't let her escape this forest._" I hesitated for a moment before fallowing my mother's directions, not daring to question why I shouldn't kill this teen.

~Ashlyn's P.O.V.~

I struggled to crawl from the new threat. My father had fired a bullet but missed and ended up hitting my prosthetic leg. The leg had now been destroyed so running wasn't an option. I desperately tried crawling as I saw my father get decapitated, I felt like vomiting but that wouldn't be the best thing to do when I was now being chased by the mysterious killer. I glanced behind me; bad choice. I saw the killer looming over me. The stench of blood hit my nose, making my even sicker. Finally a scream tore from my throat as he reached down and grabbed my upper arm. It felt like my bones were going to shatter as he stood me up. I beat my free hand against him but it did nothing to help me. He raised his weapon and brought the hilt of it down upon my head. The last thing I remember before darkness was being slung over a shoulder and the loud clap of thunder.

** Thanks for reading. I'm quite sorry if it wasn't the best. Yes, I know I suck at doing different P.O.V.s and that it is short but it's hard for me to write some stuff. If you saw any errors, please inform me so I can learn from my mistakes and write better. I was going to post this chapter last Saturday but with school, tons of test, and a personal life, I couldn't get it done. I made myself fit in time to type this chapter and submit it by Friday the 13****th**** (And I have succeeded in it :3 ). Please read and review. I hope you all have a happy Friday the 13****th**** Till next time, LuckyRabbit13, out. :3**


End file.
